Sweat
by FeelAroundTheRoom
Summary: Slash, sex, AU, one shot:: Derek and Stiles have sex.


The house was hot this morning.

Much hotter than usual, with a sticky humid feeling.

Stiles had woken up early to get a glass of water. His throat felt dry from the night before.

He appreciated the feel of the cold floor at his feet as he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He rested his hand on the counter and took a sip. The water didn't help, his mouth still felt dry.

As he stood there, distracted and staring off to the distance, he felt a warm hand run down his back. He turned around to see Derek watching him. His breathing was visibly shallow and hard.

Just the way he stared at him made Stiles' body heat up. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. Derek took advantage of the moment to leave small sloppy kisses along his neck. His hands on either sides of Stiles' hips.

Derek ran a hand up his t-shirt, rubbing against his lower back.

Derek pulled their bodies closer together. He was still holding on to Stiles and nibbling at his neck, but after a moment he let him go and tried to turn him over. Stiles didn't let him.

Derek took half a step back and continued staring at him, their eyes locking on to each other. Stiles could read the desperate need in his face and had felt it.

When Derek spoke his voice sounded hoarse, Stiles knew he was still tired. "Can you get on the floor?"

Stiles hated having sex on the floor, but he got down any way.

Gently falling to his knees, he felt the counter beside him. Then he leaned forward, using his hands for support.

Derek followed after him, pushing up Stiles' shirt. As he started kissing his back, he pulled down his bottoms and ran a hand over his entrance. When Derek sat back, he traced his other hand down Stiles' inner thigh, pushing his legs further apart.

Stiles bit back making noise, remembering they weren't alone in the house, everyone else was just asleep.

Eventually he felt a finger enter him, then another. Feeling inside of him, trying to stretch him out, but also looking for his spot.

Stiles stared out to the rest of the house, he couldn't see what was happening to him, he could only feel it. He closed his eyes again.

When Derek gave up trying to find Stiles' spot, he entered him. Stiles grunted as he did, his eyes watering. No matter how many times they did this, he was always too tense and too tight, but Derek got in.

Derek sighed once he was all in. He laid his full weight against Stiles' back. His hands holding Stiles' hips up higher.

Stiles felt the uncomfortable sweat forming between them. It was too hot to be pressed up against anybody. He considered telling Derek to get off, but was distracted once he started moving his body, slowly pulling out then pushing back in.

Stiles felt his jaw fall open, letting out silent groans until Derek hit his spot. Stiles entire body shuttered and Derek stopped moving. He positioned himself for small little thrusts, lifting himself off of Stiles. Stiles felt the hot sweat left on his back cool too quickly, but forgot about it when Derek started rubbing against his prostate.

His entire mind went blank and he instinctively grabbed himself, rubbing his own dick until he came. Derek kept pumping inside of him, going deeper with every thrust.

His hands gripped Stiles' hips tighter, digging his fingers into his skin.  
Stiles let his upper half fall and rested his head on his left arm. He had angled himself lower, but Derek pulled his hips up higher.

Stiles' cheek pressed against the floor, it didn't feel cold anymore.

Derek's grip kept getting tighter until he finished. Stiles felt the aftermath inside of him.

For a moment Derek pulled him up so their bodies touched again. His breathing felt heavy and rushed against Stiles' back and his arms desperately wrapped around him, his dick still inside. Stiles rested a hand on the floor, helping him to stay up.

Derek let him go and pulled out. He apologetically kissed the left side of Stiles' lower back, putting a hand on his thigh. "Sorry, I was going to pull out earlier."

Stiles stayed on the floor as Derek stood up. He pulled his shirt back down. "It's fine."

By the time he looked up Derek was gone. Stiles felt the cum already starting to leak out. He used his hand to hold it in as he stood himself up and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Stiles sat on the toilet, waiting for it to fall out. He reminded himself to go back to the kitchen and to mop the floor before anyone woke up.

Once most of it was gone, he wiped himself. He would have showered, but it was still too early and the sound was bound to wake somebody up.

Before Stiles left the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and used the towel besides the sink to wipe the sweat off his neck.

* * *

**AN:: **I apologize for any and all spelling or grammatical errors, this was not beta'd.. and it was written while I was horribly sleep deprived :/

Now on to another note, I don't write sex scenes. As a matter of fact, this is technically the first sex scene I've ever written. So if it lacks the proper stimulation, well, now you know why, and if you are reading my other story, _Quiescent_, you should know that there will eventually be sex in the story... Don't worry, I'll keep practicing.


End file.
